The Dissemination-Translation and Cultural Adaptation Core is the focus of the efforts of the Program Project to assure stakeholder input into the development, execution and dissemination of the research findings, to develop strategies for translation of the findings of the research into a form that is relevant to the constituencies, to develop a strategy for diffusion theory that will maximize the likelihood of early adoption of research findings, and to participate in the cultural adaptation of research instruments and materials to assure that they are maximally relevant to others. The Core leadership has longstanding relationships to and extensive contracts in the relevant to others. The Core leadership has longstanding relationships to and extensive contacts in the relevant communities regionally and nationally. The core will convene two conferences in the first year of the Program and one in each subsequent year, these are designed to familiarize the stakeholders with the overall research effort and its individual components, to elicit input in project development and to establish a basis for ongoing involvement and participation in the work of the Program Project. A broad range of stakeholders with an interest in the health of vulnerable, minority populations will be invited to participate in these meetings, including policy-makers, health care delivery system managers serving minority communities, provider advocacy groups and patient advocacy groups. Out of this should grow Stakeholder-Investigator Partnerships which will extend into the work of all research teams, and which will enable to the stakeholders to be actively involved in planning the dissemination and translation of the findings into practice. A Community Advisory Board will be convened to review the progress of the Program Project research activities quarterly. Members of this Board will also be given the opportunity to participate in meetings of the Executive Committee as well as of working committees of individual projects, thereby giving community representatives the opportunity to participate that have been established can be sustained beyond the life of the Program Project,, to continue to maximally bear the fruits of health services research to minority communities in ways that are useful to them.